We Fight Together Or Not At All
by Looonie
Summary: You need to protect them. I don't like the feeling of how this is starting. My instincts are telling me that it is going to be a much darker and dangerous war," it was Harry who spoke, "and a prophecy has been made which involves all of you kids. It mentions all of you so all of you will be targeted."
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this is my first attempt at fan fiction. The idea popped into my head and I knew I had to write it. Please review and let me know if it is good or not, what you think, should I keep writing? So I hope you enjoy the first chapter of We Fight Together Or Not At All!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it.

* * *

Chapter One: It Begins

The last week of summer was always the busiest, yet it always seemed like nothing ever happened. It was predictable, visit dragon alley, owl friends, and spend pretty much the whole week with family. The family's tradition of the whole family staying at the burrow made it pretty hard to be alone. The over stuffed and expanded house had grown too small for the whole family after Victoire had been born and Teddy started living with the Potters, so the Weasley children all built a guest house in the yard as a surprise for Molly and Arthur. It soon became the designated building for the children, a perk that came with getting your Hogwarts letter. When the children got their Hogwarts letter they moved from the burrow into the den, the guest house.

Harry Potter, head of the auror department, paced around the property with Ginny beside his side. Both were casting protective spells, knowing that Ron and Hermione were working the opposite way around the house casting their own protective spells. In June, Harry had received a threat to him and his family, including the Weasleys. He set it aside assuming it was a joke, but the atmosphere in the summer had changed. It was as if time were repeating itself as disappearances began and people were starting to question who to trust. The Order of the Phoenix had restarted in July, all the previous members returning alongside new ones. There was no doubt that the Burrow had to be protected, the only question was what to tell the kids.

* * *

James knew as soon as the older kids were pulled aside that something was wrong. Not only had all the adults been stressed that summer, but usually family meetings were one on one or with the whole family, not just the older kids. He shared a look with Fred as the two left the room they shared in the den to meet the family in the burrow. As they left their room they caught up to Dom and Roxanne, both leaving the room across from the one James and Fred shared. The four walked silently to the burrow, trying to figure out what happened. Did a prank go wrong or did someone find the secret stash of fire whiskey hidden under a loose floorboard in James and Fred's room? The living room was rearranged, the couch enlarged so that the kids could all sit on it. The four sat down as Teddy and Victoire entered holding hands. Behind them came the adults, all together, another unusual thing.

"Sit down," Harry told the kids, "we need to talk." Teddy and Victoire joined the four on the couch, all sharing a look. Harry never spoke like that to the kids, he tried to hide when he sunk into who he was during the war, but for some reason he didn't bother hiding it this time.

"Dad? What's wrong? Why aren't the rest of us here?" James asked running his hand through his uncontrollable black hair, a nervous trait that seemed to be passed down from father to son, like the love of a woman with red hair. All the adults settled into the dining seats that had been set out in two lines in front of the children. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione all sat in the middle four seats in the front row. On their sides sat Bill, Fleur, George, and Angelina. The rest of the adult Weasleys settled into the second row.

"We are telling you about the war," Harry answered looking as though he was a million miles away. He took a deep breath and grabbed Ginny's hand as Ron put his arm around Hermione. They launched into a story that involved secret organizations, death, torture, betrayal, and so much pain. All the kids were staring, Roxanne and Victoire crying as the story went on. Teddy and Dom looked pained, almost to the point where they weren't quite sure if they wanted to cry or hex something. James and Fred just stared, too horrified to react as the story unfolded.

"Why?" Teddy asked as his voice cracked, "Why tell us this now when you barely mention anything before?" Silence filled the room so thick that everyone could feel it.

"We have no choice, you have to know." It was Hermione who broke the silence, with a voice so run down and heartbroken that James just blinked. He always saw his aunt as one of the strongest, bravest witches he knew. To see her crushed and heartbroken scared James.

"Why do we need to know?" It was Dom who finally replied to what Hermione said. However, none of her usually fiery spirt was in the words. "We know you all suffered, but why tell us now?"

"Its happening again," the harsh voice that the adults knew was associated with Harry's war voice spoke, "another war is coming. It's already started and you needed to know. You have to protect the others. Lily has been mentioned in many threats-"

"What?! What kind of threats? Why haven't you told me before now?" James was snapped out of his silence by his fierce love for Lily and his need to protect her.

"Why Lily?" Victoire, who up until this point had not spoken, asked the room.

"It's not just her. It's also James and Al, Rose and Hugo. They are the main ones threatened because of our actions in the war. But it is all of you, all the weasleys and Potters. All of you have had your lives threatened countless times since summer began," Ron replied in his very get-to-the-point sort of way.

"You want us to protect them," it was obvious to the family that Roxanne spoke, she was the mother hen of the kids. Always looking out for all of them.

"Yes. You need to protect them. I don't like the feeling of how this is starting. My instincts are telling me that it is going to be a much darker and dangerous war," it was Harry who spoke, "and a prophecy has been made which involves all of you kids. It mentions all of you so all of you will be targeted. I am not going to tell you what this prophecy says, but we are doing all that we can to protect you. All of you are of age so we can't tell you what to do. However, we will not allow any of you to join the order of the phoenix until you are out of school."

"Okay," surprisingly it was Fred who spoke. He never agreed to anything without joking around or having a plan so all the adults were looking at his suspiciously. "Can we possibly go now? Its just that its a lot to take in and understand."

"Of course," Ginny was the only one of the four in the centre left to speak as the other three were trapped in memories. She stepped forward and wrapped James in a hug that he needed just as much as her. After the hug the six headed back to the den into James and Fred's room, Victoire immediately cast a Muffliato spell around the room.

"What do we do now?" Everyone turned to look at Roxanne who asked the question while nervously pacing.

Dom looked up to her from her place sitting beside James on his bed, "It's obvious isn't it?"

"We fight," Victoire quietly said as Teddy sat up a little straighter, "We do what they did last time, we fight for what we believe in."

"Who is going to be this war's Harry Potter then," Teddy tried to joke to ease the tension everyone had. He looked around the room, glancing at his adopted family and girlfriend, where would they be by the time school started?

James stood up from the bed and turned to face the group, "I am."

* * *

A/N: Please review and let me know what you think! I hope to have the next chapter up within the next week or two!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I am so, so sorry it has taken me so long to upload. I have all these ideas and plans for the story but I just couldn't figure out how to get it to all flow together. Finally, I decided to sit down and start to plan out my story a bit, which helped so much! From now on, I'll try to update every two weeks at least. As always, please review and let me know how I'm doing!

Disclaimer: Everything Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling

Chapter Two: Turning Sides

The Den was very similar to the Burrow. It was originally just one floor; a room for Victoire, a room for Teddy, a small kitchen area, and a common living area. However, as the family grew the house grew too. An addition was put on the first floor as a storage room for brooms and quidditch supplies, and a second floor was added with two bedrooms (one for James and Fred, and one for Dom and Roxanne) were added as four more of the children came of age. Once Al, Louis, Rose, and Molly were close to turning eleven a third floor had to be added with a bedroom for the girls and a bedroom for the boys. The fourth floor, which is split by Lily, Hugo, and Lucy, was added around a year later. The fifth floor, mainly for friends, was not added until the children were all at Hogwarts and realized they needed room for their friends to stay too.

James Sirius Potter, a sixteen year old wizard, was said to take after his father more than his mother. He had what many called the Potter hair, which was completely uncontrollable. He is a spitting image of his father, except for he seemed to inherit Ginny's freckles. He was also fiercely protective of his family, another trait from Harry; however, it was combined with Ginny's spirit and temper, leaving him a force to be reckoned with. He was going into his sixth year of schooling, with his best classes being transfiguration and defence against the dark arts.

He lay on his bed in the den staring at the ceiling. What was he supposed to do now? How was he supposed to lead his family and friends into a darker and scarier war then the war his parents fought? One thing he knew for certain was that he couldn't do it alone, and he couldn't keep it from his family. He knew that if his parents wanted everyone to know they would have told everyone, so he couldn't risk telling everyone else until they were at Hogwarts. There they could figure out their next move.

When Harry told the children that new people were joining the order, he did not expect two new people to show up on the doorstep of the burrow. He also did not expect those two people to be Astoria Malfoy and Draco Malfoy. Both looked confident to be there but at the same time they appeared nervous with their son, Scorpius, standing in front.

"Do you know where Rose and Al are? I've missed them this summer," Scorpius asked while looking around Harry trying to see them in the house. Scorpius had never been to the burrow before, but he had been to the Potter's house so Ginny felt comfortable leading him back to the Den to see them.

"They're in the Den, its like a smaller burrow outback for the kids. Just knock on the front door and someone is bound to know which room Al and Rosie are in," Ginny smiled at him trying to make him feel welcome even though he had never been to the burrow before.

"Thanks Mrs. Potter!" Was all that was heard as Scorpius ran for the Den in a direction he hoped would take him out back.

"Every time I ask him to call me Ginny and every time he just calls me Mrs. Potter" Ginny slyly said drawing a smirk on to Draco's face.

"Must be the manners and etiquette training that he had to take," Draco shifted from foot to foot, "Do you mind if we sat down to discuss something?" Harry looked both at Draco and Astoria critically, trying to determine if they had any bad intentions. He seemed unsure until he considered Scorpius's close relationships with Al and Rose, if they had been anything like Lucius and Narcissa that never would have happened.

"Come in, we will sit in the kitchen," Harry turned and led the way to the kitchen which seemed like it hadn't changed at all over time. He took a spot between Ron and Ginny, feeling like he might need to help Hermione control Ron. Ron was the least forgiving to anyone that had to fight on the other side of the war, regardless of their reasons for it. As everyone took their seats it became obvious that Harry was waiting for Draco and Astoria to make the first move.

Draco looked down at the table and took a deep breath before beginning, "I never wanted to be a death eater in the last war. I was forced to become one as a punishment for my father's actions. If I didn't take the mark my mother was to be tortured in front of me until death or insanity, which ever came first. So I took the mark knowing full well I was never going to be able to kill Dumbledore, meaning I would be killed. I was planning to sacrifice myself in order to save my mother."

Astoria put her hand on Draco's arm as he used the other to wipe his face, surprisingly Hermione was the first to speak, "Oh, Draco that's awful." The shock of having Hermione speak made Draco look up at her before continuing.

"I never wanted to do any of the things the death eaters did. I only wanted to protect my mother. So, surprising as it is, I was incredibly happy when Potter won and killed the bastard. Now there is another war coming, I've seen the disappearances in the prophet and it feels the same as last time. Not to mention, that all the old death eaters and their children, the one's that chose to be death eaters that is, are gathering together and becoming stronger. I didn't have a choice what side to be on last war. But this time I do, both Astoria and I do, and we want to change sides. We want to join the order of the phoenix."

It was complete silence for a minute before Ron exploded, "What a load of bullshit! Death eaters don't all of a sudden turn into goody two shoes and want the world to be all sunshine and rainbows! It doesn't bloody happen! I-"

"I think they should be able to join," As soon as Hermione interrupted Ron the blood drained out of his face as he turned to look at her.

"What? After he stood there and watching you be tortured on his dining room floor!?"

"Yes Ronald, I saw him, he didn't want to be there anymore than I did and after hearing his story it makes sense. I think they should be able to join," Hermione turned and smiled at Draco and Astoria. The next to speak up was Ginny,

"I agree with Hermione, they should have a chance to do the right thing." Draco and Astoria now had big smiles on their faces as they turned to look at Harry, the deciding vote. Harry sat there for a minute digesting everything he had heard and seen over the years before he made his decision.

"You know, I figured you didn't have a choice before," he started, "which is why I testified on your behalf to keep you from going to Azkaban. After hearing your story and seeing how both you have changed and how you have raised Scorpius over the years I believe you should be able to join the order of the phoenix and do what's right. Besides, if your ideals hadn't changed would you have ever allowed Scorpius to be best friends with Al or date Rose?"

As Ginny slapped Harry's arm, Draco groaned before speaking, "Potter, Rose didn't want her parents to know yet."

Ron turned to Harry in shock, "What do you mean Scorpius and Rose are dating? Oh no, I won't allowed this." Ron stormed out of the house with the rest hot on heels hoping to prevent whatever was about to happen.

Scorpius and Al were playing Wizard's Chest, with Rose curled up into Scorpius' side with a book when they heard raised voices and footsteps. The door to the den suddenly burst open as the adults all turned to see how Scorpius and Rose were sitting.

"Oh bloody hell," Rose groaned sitting up from where she was half laying down against Scorpius but Scorpius kept an arm around her, "I can explain."

"Oh please do Rose, tell me why your dating a death eater's son and why you haven't told us," Ron was obviously fuming over the situation and added, almost like an after thought, "How long has this been going on for?"

"I'm dating him because he makes me happy and he is a good person. I haven't told you or mum yet because I knew you would react like this!"

Hermione walked closer to Rose and Scorpius before asking, "How long Rosie?" Instead of answering Rose curled up into Scorpius' chest so Scorpius took a deep breath before answering,

"Yule of Fourth Year, so a few months shy of a year now." Hermione nodded her head as Ron turned several different shades red before finally yelling,

"How dare you associate with a family as awful as theirs!" Rose stood up from the couch and walked towards her father, tears shinning in her eyes.

"A family as awful as theirs? They've been nothing but nice to me! When Scorpius and I got off the train at easter and YOU were running late I was introduced to their family. Mr. Malfoy said it was nice to meet me and apologized for what happened to Mum at the manor when it wasn't even his fault. Mrs. Malfoy hugged me and said that I could come visit or owl her anytime. Scorpius's sister? She wouldn't hurt a fly. So you tell me, how could a family that you call awful behave better and nicer than you?" Rose ran out of the den crying as Scorpius, Astoria, and Hermione ran after her. Harry and Ginny just shook their head at Ron before going over to talk to Al. Draco headed towards the door to go see if Rose was okay when he sighed and turned back to look at Ron,

"Great way of handling that Weasley. Why not just accept we have changed and Rose and Scorpius are happy together?" As Draco left to go find Rose, Ron was left staring at the door wondering where he went wrong.

"Rose!" Scorpius was looking all over the Burrow for her. Having never been there before he had no idea where to look to find her. It wasn't long until Astoria and Hermione caught up to him. "I have no idea where to find her!" Scorpius looked close to pulling his hair out which made Hermione smile softly at him.

"Whenever she gets upset she heads to the roof, come on we can grab some brooms." Hermione led the way to the broom closet handing one to both Scorpius and Astoria before grabbing one for herself. Heading out the back door Hermione mounted the broom and gently kicked off, Astoria and Scorpius not far behind. When Scorpius caught sight of Rose he soared past Hermione to land on the roof and pull Rose into his lap. She curled into his chest still sobbing. Hermione watched with a sad smile on his face as Scorpius ran his hand through Rose's hair and whispered comforting things in her ear. She slowly walked over to crouch beside Rose,

"Rosie," Hermione took a deep breath before continuing, "I'm sorry." Her sudden apology made Rose look up in shock .

"Why are you sorry mum?"

"We weren't fair to you. We raised you to never judge someone based on their blood or to be prejudiced against everyone. You have found someone that cares for you, just like I've always dreamed you would. Our shock, and your father's prejudice against the Malfoys, made you feel like you couldn't share your newfound happiness with us. I can't imagine how that felt Rosie. I can't tell you how, but I know for a fact that the Malfoys have changed, and have been changed for a long time. I know I can't take back what your father said, but I can, and will, support your relationship because as long as you are happy thats good enough for me."


End file.
